Wonderful Beginnings
by Precious421
Summary: Suprisingly wonderful things start to happen for our Boy Wonder! He is in for a bumpy ride...Read and Review please....
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...all of it is J.K.Rowling's...

AN: Please Read and Review! I'd like to know what you think! Enjoy!

Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, stood outside the remains of what used to be his home...Godric's Hollow. Feeling overwhelmed in the situation, he suddenly sat down on the bench in the front garden of his old home. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. It was his friend and former professor, Remus Lupin.

"What are you doing here Remus?" asked a forlorn Harry.

Remus gave a somber smile and said "I should be asking you that same question Harry. How did you get here anyway?"

Looking away from Remus he answered "I just appirated here. I don't know how I knew where this place was, but when I thought about my home, I just suddenly turned up here. It felt as though someone was giuding me to come here you know."

Remus closed his eyes and gave out a huge sigh. Sitting down on the bench with his adopted godson he replied "I understand how you must be feeling right now, but I hope it helps a bit when I say that before everything that happened with Voldermort and your parents, this was your home. It wasn't just a place to hide in, but a place full of warmth and comfort...a place full of love and hope. You know Harry, if you want to go inside the house, you can. In a way, I want you to go in. Maybe, just maybe you could find some kind of closure when you go and explore the manor."

"You mean, you want Me to have closure so that I would forget about what happened at the Department of Mysteries and get on with my life! Well guess what? It's not going to happen! It was my fault that EVERY SINGLE PERSON who I love dies and and nothing and I mean NOTHING will ever change that! First my parents died and then Sirius, who next? You!" Harry screamed at Remus.

"No Harry that's not what I meant to say...All I said was I hope you could find closure so that you would stop blaming yourself for all the bad things that keep happening. It is not now nor ever was it your fault that they died! It's all Voldermort's fault! If perhaps something of that nature somehow happens to me, I want you to know that I died fighting for what I believed in...that I fought for a better future for you and that I died loving you. And it is the exact same thing as with your parents and Sirius. They died so that you could have a better future...they all loved you very much Harry! Don't ever think otherwise."

Remus saw that Harry had tears forming in his eyes. Harry looked so grief-stricken that Remus engulfed him in a tight hug. Rubbing his back soothingly helped Harry relenquish all the unshed tears he held back from all of his pain and suffering. After a long grieving period for the two, Harry looked liked all his troubles were fading away.

Having Remus here to help him get over his insecurities, Harry got up and started walking towards inside his old home. Stopping by the door, he turned to look at Remus, beckoning for him to follow inside. Remus was at first hesitant to get up, but somehow deciding to go in with the boy, he silently followed.

Once inside the old and unkept manor, Harry first went into the parlor where he first saw his father in his dream. walking towards the fireplace he noticed an old and worn looking parchment with what looked like a crest sealing it on the talble. Against his better judgement, he picked it up and studied it for a moment. The crest was of a Pheonix and a Lion with what look like an olive branch in between the two animals.

"What have you got there Harry?"

"I don't know, but I found it on the table. What do you suppoed it is?"

Handing Remus the old parchment, he examined it just like Harry did before him.

"I have no clue either Harry, but I think we should take it back to headquarters with us just incase it has some kind of hex or charm on it."

"Oh...I guess that will be for the best."

He quietly pocketed it before anything else could be said about it.

"Ummm Remus," Harry said biting his bottom lip. "What kind of crest was that?"

Remus chuckled at the confused boy.

"Harry that crest wasn't just any ordinary crest, it's the crest of the Potter Family. As you know, the Potter family goes way back...like the Blacks and the Malfoys its of an ancient lineage. Infact, it's older than most pureblood wizzard families to date. I think it goes all the way back to the time of Merlin himself, that's how old your family is Harry."

Harry tried to speak but the only thing that came out of his mouth was "WOW!"

"If you want to know more about your Family tree Harry, just ask Professor Dumbledore, I'm positive he could tell you anything you want. He knows more than I do anyway."

Checking his magical watch, Remus gave a whistle..." Harry, I'm sorry, but we have to cut this exploring short today. We have to get back to headquarters before the meeting starts."

"Okay. Can I come back tomorrow?" asked a hopeful Harry.

Remus looked at his godson and said "I don't see why not. Maybe we could even bring Ron and Hermione here with you for support."

Harry gave Remus a big smile and said excitedly "Really? Oh thank you Remus! That would be great!"

"We have to go now Harry. on the count of three we appirate to HQ okay?" stated Remus.

"I'm ready Remus."

"One...two...Three!"

With a loud pop the pair was gone. And half a second later they ended up in the parlor room of Grimmauld Place.

"I will get this parchment checked out right now okay Harry. Wait here till I get back."

Harry nodded and sat down on the comfortable loveseat sofa. Just as he was about to fall asleep, Ron was running down the satirs with excitement written all over his face.

"Harry! Mate! I've got something to tell you, but promise me you won't get mad okay" said Ron in one breath.

Laughing at the way he was acting Harry nodded for him to go on with his story.

Ron took a deep breath and said in a serious tone "I told Hermione how I felt about her this afternoon and she told me she felt the same way! So then we talked for a really long time without arguingand then all of a sudden," Ron paused for effect. "I kissed her!"

Harry had a smile that lit up the room and said "I was wondering when the bloody hell you were going to stop being a prat and tell her how you felt instead of being a jealous git all the time! Thank Merlin that's over with right mate!"

"You mean, you're not mad?" a shocked Ron asked him.

"For Merlin's sake Ron...I never liked Hermione in that way at all or ever!" an exasperated Harry bellowed.

Putting up his hands in a surrender, Ron chuckled. "Okay, I get your point mate. I'm glad you're happy for us. By the way, where were you earlier? I was looking for you everywhere?"

Harry began to tell him his story of his new found adventure and when he was finished dinner was being served.

Ron looked bewildered after hearing his story and said "Blimey Harry, we get to see your home tomorrow...I never thought that it would still be in one piece."

"Neither did I Ron...neither did I."

They were both making their way into the kitchen when Remus and Professor Dumbledore walked in.

"Hary," Dumbledore started to say " I would like to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay"

They made their way into a small room and closed the door. Harry took a seat on a chair by the fire and waited for the two adults to say something as to why he is in here.

The silence was broken when Remus gave a cough signaling For Dumbledore to start.

"We checked out the parchment that you have found Harry, and we find that it is very safe. You may open it now or later...which ever you prefer. Oh and also, I was informed that you wanted to know more about your ancestors...I will be glad to assist you.I will be back later for the details of our meeting later today..For now I leave you with Remus."

Wth one swift move, he was gone. Remus was now looking a little tired and said "I hope you didn't mind that I told him you wanted to know more about your family history Harry."

"No, it's alright Remus. I'm actually glad that you told him." replied Harry.

"Umm...Remus...do you think I could be alone?"

Nodding to his request, Remus quietly made his exit.

He held the parchment at the light and decided that he was going to open it now. Carefully openning the old pachment, without breaking the Potter Family Crest, he gasped at wahat he saw...

AN: Dun Dun Dun...What do you think he saw? hehehe...you'll find out...Now please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine...all of it is J.K.Rowling's...

AN: On with the story...

It was not only one letter, but infact 3 letters...all from his mother to his father! He picked up the first letter and read it.

November 14, 1977

_James,_

_I fell like an idiot writting these things to you when you know very well how much I loathed you. Guess I'm trying to find out a way for me to vent out my anger! __First and foremost, I can't believe I was even thinking of giving you a chance, but now that you are with the most easiest Girl in the entire school, I'm glad I didn't have the guts to tell you about your chance. You blew it! To think I was falling for you...hahaha...what a laugh! After that night when we were patrolling in the hallways and you told me how much you loved me and wanted to be with me, I knew somehow you were telling me the truth, but my stupidity and pride took over and that's why I ran from you. I was scared. For the first time, something you said made me think long and hard about how I felt for you! I avoided you for a couple of days and when I finally was going to cave in to my feelings...you go and ruin everything by going out with what my cousin in America says "hoodrat"! I couldn't believe it when I heard about you and Tiffany. One day you tell me you love me and the next you get it on with a different girl? Do you know how much it hurts? NO? Just watch...I'll show you how its done!_

_With Regret,_

_Lily_

"So that's where I get my temper from..." he stated to himself. "I hope the rest of these letters aren't that hateful.I wonder what mum did to dad for revenge?"

Making a mental note to ask Remus about this later, Harry took the next letter out. Glancing at the wall clock, he knew that dinner was almost over.

"Oh well, I'll just grab something later" he thought to himself.

December 21, 1977

_James,_

_Maybe in life we have to meet a few wrong people before meeting the right one, so that when we finally meet the right person, we will know how to be grateful for that gift. When the door of happiness closes, another one opens, but often times we look so long at the closed doors that we don't see the one which has been opened for us. The best kind of friend is the kind you can sit on a porch with, never utter a word and then walking away feeling like its the best conversation you've ever had. It's true that we don't know what we've got untill it's gone, but it's alos true that we don't know what's been missing untill it arrives. Giving someone all your love is never an assurance that they'll love you back! Don't expect love in return, just wait for it to grow in their hear, but if it doesn't...be contenet that it grew in yours. It only takes a minute to get a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone...but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. Don't go for looks, they can be decieved. Don't go for wealth, even that fades away. Go for someone who makes you smile to make a dark day seem bright. There are moments in life when you miss someone so much that you just want to pick them from your dreams and hug them for real. Dream what you want to dream, go where you want to go, be what you want to be, because you only have one life and once chance to do all the things you want to do. May you have enough happiness to make you sweet, enough trials to make you strong,enough sorrow to keep you human, enough hope to make you happy. Always put yourself in others' shoes. If you feelthat it hurts you, it probably hurts the other person too. The happiest of people don't necessarily have the best of everything...they just make the most of everything that comes along their way. Happiness lies for those who cry, those who hurt, those who searched, and those who have tried...for only they can appreciate the importanceof people who have touched their lives. Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss and ends with a tear. The brightest future will always be based on a forgotten past, you can't go on well in life untill you let go of your past failures and heartaches. When you were born, you were crying and everyone around you was smiling. Live your life so that when you die, you're the one who is smiling and everyone around you is crying._

_I say all these things to you because you are my one James. You are my open door, my best friend,you are the missing thing that left and arrived in my life...you are someone who I can't possibly imagine to forget...you are the one who makes me whole and complete! I'm so happy that I'm with you...Together we can accomplish everything and anything we want in life. I love you with my whole being and nothing and no one can ever change that!_

_I am Soley yours,_

_Lily_

"Wow" thought Harry. "My mum was in some ways a poetic person."

Harry heard a knock on the door. He slowly got up and made his way to open the door. On the otherside was a irrate looking Hermione.

"Harry James Potter! You better have a good explanation for this!" hollered Hermione.

Pushing her way into the room, Ginny and Ron quickly followed her inside. Putter her hands on her hips she looked like a miniature version of Professor McGonagall whe she was truly livid about something.

"Well! I'm waiting for an answer Harry!" snapped Hermione while glaring at a dumbstruck Harry.

Glancing at Ron,who looked the same as Harry, he shrugged.

"Hermione what in the bloody hell are you talking about!" responded Harry. " I'd like to know what I did wrong so that I can tell you my answer!"

"Honestly Hermione, I don't think he did it on purpose...besides he's okay now isnt he?" Ginny,who was quiet during the dramatic,scene spoke to her friend.

Ron looking more cluless than ever said " Yea Mione' what has he done to get you to be so worked up?"

Taking a deep intake of breath and exhaling it she looked more calm than moments before. Looking at Harry straight in the eyes she voiced her reason.

"You had me really worried Harry. Not just me...but Molly and Ginny too! You're so lucky that Remus could track your appiration or else the whole order would've been looking for you and then what if they couldn't find you! What would happen then?"

Harry stood right in front of Hermione and said " I didn't even know that I appirated in the first place. Its as if someone wanted me to go to Godric's Hollow. Besides I wasn't even gone for five minutes when Remus showed up."

Grabbing Harry in a hug she responded "I'm sorry for yelling. I really thought something bad was going to happene to you."

Releasing her from the hug, Harry smiled. "For the first time in a while Hermione, I'm actually okay with Sirius being gone. I think by going to my old home, somehow it provided a sense of closure, and I'm okay with that."

He continued " I already told Ron everything this afternoon after we got back from there, so now its your turn."

Harry proceeded in telling the girls his little afternoon contingency, when he finished the girls had tears in their eyes.

"Oh Harry!" cried Ginny. "I wish we could've been there with you."

Ginny flung her arms around Harry's neck and held on to him. Harry stiffened at the gesture, but soon relaxed in to her arms. A warm fuzzy feeling came over him when they hugged, but Harry brushed it aside. Ron looked shocked at the scene developing infront of him and that's when he decided to say something.

"Hello! Stop hitting on my best friend Gin! And you, Harry, Stop taking advantage of my sister!" scolded Ron.

Ginny was giving Ron a murderous glare. "Ronald Weasly! We were doing nothing of the kind of thing your peverted mind thinks! I was shocked at what happened and about what the letter says that i simply comforted my friend with a Hug! You kno what! I don't know why I am explaining myself to you because truth of the matter is...YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER! Get over it you twit!"

She turned on her heel and fled the room with anger radiating from her pores.

"I can't believe you Ron! why would you think something of the sort?" asked a curious Harry. "You know as well as I do I treat her like a sister? So why are you going all mad?"

"Ronald, you have better apologize to Ginny. What you did was wrong and you know it." Hermione calmly said to her boyfriend. "I'll go talk to her for now. I'll see you two later."

As she was leaving, Hermione paused by the door. "Oh and harry...Please don't go on any more trips tonight. I don't think my heart could take any more shocking news tonight!" After having said this, she left the boys alone.

"I'm sorry Harry. My brotherly instincts came kicking in when you hugged her. It was dumb and I'm sorry!"

Harry shook his head and grinned at his best friend. "Nah, don't worry about it. I'm used to you being a git."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

Chapter 3

Back at Godric's Hollow, a mysterious storm brewed swiftly in the clear midnight sky. Hail, as big as rocks, came pouring down on the little village. Strong winds and violent thunders are thrashing against the homes of families. Witches, wizzards and muggles alike, ran into the safety of their homes...clueless as to how fast this dangerous weather arose so fast. Within moments the disturbance approached them with full force that the Village of Godric's Hollow looked empty...not full of life and laughter like always, but an empty and deserted look came into place.

In a blink of an eye, the shifting weather came into an abrupt hault. As quickly as it came...the storm left; leaving two unknown figures in the middle of the street, untouched by the hail and wind...unharmed by the destructive thunders. Heads were popping out of windows from varous houses, looking if the short storm left any lasting damages or wondering as to why or even if the storm did actually take place.

Not a single person noticed the pair lying on the floor...all but one. Oblivous as to what had happened only minutes before; the stranger ran over towards the unconcious duo. Kneeling down beside the fully cloaked figures, the stranger took a sharp intake of breath as he uncovered their faces.

"Sweet Mother of MERLIN!" exclaimed the man. "You're here! You're both really here!"

Closing his eyes, he gave a happy kind of sigh.

"Okay Kingsley, you have got to get a hold of yourself." Kingsley Shacklebot muttered to himself.

Looking around his surroundings, he discreetly took out his wand. Finding a medium sized rock, he whispered "Portus."

He took the hands of the two mysterious figures and placed them on the rock. The rock turned a brightly colored yellow and Kingsley touched the rock with his finger and in an instant he felt a familar tug.

The landed with a loud thug in the Hogwars Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey, who was in her office, hastily walking towards them...wand at ready. He quickly got up and startled the school Healer.

"Oh Merlin Shacklebolt, you scared the death out of me!" exclaimed a rattled Pomphrey. "What are you doing here?"

Shaking his head he replied " I never meant to do such a thing Poppy. I'm sorry, but what you are about to see may shock you even more."

With that said, he stood aside and led her to the pair. She levitated each into their own perspective beds. Once they were in positioned in the way she wanted them to; she waved her wand and their robes were instantly changed into that of a hospital gown. She did a double take and let out a muffled shriek. Kingsley, who was watching her expression the entire time, started to chuckle.

Shooting him a venemous glare, he quickly shut his mouth. Madame Pomphrey opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Finally regaining her voice she asked "How did you find them! And how are they...alive!"

"That my dear, is the 500 million galleon question." replied a bewildered man. "I'm going to go and get Dumbledore...maybe he has some answers he could tell us."

"Okay," she said. "Hopefully they will be awake when you and the Headmaster get back."

Kingsley nodded and hastily made his way towards Albus Dumbledore's office. Before he could reach his destination, he bumped into Minerva McGonagall.

"Shacklebolt, what are you doing here?" asked a suprised Minerva.

"I think you have better come with me to Dumbledore's office...seeing as I don't know his new password, and also so I can explain to you as to why I am here." he stated at his peer.

The Tranfiguration Professor agreed and led the way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Seeing the confused and concerned look on her usually stern face, he smiled and said "Don't worry so much Minerva, it's actually a very good news I am about to tell you. Infact its such good news that it will shock the whole magical world!"

Reaching the stone gargoyle entrance, she gave the password - sugar babies- and immediately the gargoyles sprang into life and revealed the stairs that lead to Albus Dumbledore's office. Once they were seated comfortably in the presence of Headmaster Dumbledore, Kingsley took the initiative to explain his story.

"I know you are wondering as to why I am here Dumbledore, so let metell you my story from the beginning." He paused and took a deep breath. "I just appirated to Godric's Hollow and I noticed that there was something different about the village. At first I thought Death Eaters attacked the place, but there were no signs of battle outside..and the place gave out an eerie feeling to it. I started walking down Moonshire Drive when I saw two bodies in the middle of the street."

"Who was in the middle of the street?" interrupted Minerva rudely.

"Come now Minerva, let Shacklebolt speak without any interruptions. It will take his tale easier to narrate." wisely spoke Dumbledore to his colleague. The usual twinkle in his eye was set, but somehow gave of a different vibe to them...it gave off pure happiness and hope. "Please Kingsley continue."

"As I was saying," stated an irrite Kingsley. "I saw the two bodies lying on the street, so I went towards them, with constant villigance mind you, that should make Moody happy shouldn't it? After all the bickering about nobody ever listening to him..."

"For Merlin's sake Kingsley...get on with it!" cried Minerva.

Shrugging his shoulders, looking sheepish, he replied "Right, sorry 'bout that. So anyway as I was saying, I walked towards where the two lay and I had the suprise of my life!"

Just when he was about to go on with his story, he was yet interrupted, not by Minerva, but by an estatic Madame Pomphrey. She barged in the room and practically jumped on top of the Headmaster and excitedly said "Quick Albus, come and see who haswoken up! Come on, hurry up!"

"Bloody hell! Am I ever going to finish this story?" Kingsley muttered nastily to himself.

Madame Pomphrey hastily made her exit, and the others quickly followed hot on her heels. Before any of the quartet knew it they were standing infront of the infirmary waiting for The resident Healer to open the doors.

"Brace yourselves everyone" she warned the three.

She then proceeded to open the gigantic wooden doors and led them to only two occupied beds in the wing, smiling as she walked towars them.

Once they have reaced their destination, she pulled the curtains back and revealed...

AN: Sorry to cut it on a cliff, but if I continued, then this chapter will be the longest one yet! Please continue to read on and review!

Im also sorry that it took me this long to update, but I was really biusy moving into a new home that I didnt exactly had that much time! Thanks for your patience and loyalty though!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Ron finally left Harry, he felt a little bit better about the whole ordeal. Noticing that there was still one last letter to read, he gave out a sigh and sat down. Harry unfolded the old parchment and started to read.

_To our Beloved Harry,_

_If you are reading this, then that means we (meaning your mother and I) have done our job in protecting you. Granted that you don't like the fact that we are not there with you, but know that we loved you so much that we sacrificed our lives so that you can live-live to be the best wizzard we know that you can be.Son, there are no words to describe how much your mother and I loved you. You are and will always be our little boy, who loves tugging at his mums hair and who also loves eating my glasses. There's so much for me to say to you right now, and if I write down everything you're meant to hear from me and your mum then, we will be here forever writing to you. So I'm just going to cut it short, because I've found a solution as to how I'm going to tell you about our lives. We left you a pensive Harry, a pensive with all of our memories, incase something does happen to us. The pensive is in our Manor...the Potter Manor infact...it's located at the magical city of Sheffield. I'm sure you know where that is since I know your Godfather Sirius would've taken you there when you were old enough to remember it. Being stuck in The Gryffindor Estate must be boring after you've done all there is to do there. I know , my mum, your Grandmum, punished me and Sirius for pranking the Minister's daughter at a Ball once, let's just say that we were stuck there with no priviligaes to our brooms whatsoever. Okay anywhoo...your dear ol dad is getting off topic here, no matter...the pensive Harry, is at the master suite of the Family wing. Now son, there are alot of charms your mother placed on our master suite, she says is to keep our secrets safe...women..so as soon as you're standing infront of our room a house elf should appear and guide you the rest of the way. Just remember that we love you so much Harry...don't ever forget that._

_With all my Love,_

_Dad _

Once Harry was finished reading, he closed his eyes to shut the tears from comming down. He deeply breathed in and gave a loud exhale with his mouth. Slowly Harry opened his green orbs which was shining in unshed tears, and he looked at the letter and said to himself "I love you guys too dad."

"Is that really them Albus? I mean what if they are impostors or worse DeathEaters pretending to be them?" ratinalized Minerva in a low voice.

Madame Pomphrey scoffed at the Professor "If the was really an impostors as you say, then they would've changed to their original selves, after all using polyjuice potion lasts for only a limited amout of time...one hour to be exact."

"I believe that they are not under any spells or potions professor. However, we must take precautions around the two until we recieve any answers to our many questions."stated the Headmaster.

Oblivious as to what was going on around them, the two now awake figures were confused as to why they were in their alma matter. The red head woman finally broke their silence "Ummm...excuse me, but hand me a glass of water? I'm extremely parshed,and since I don't recall where my wand is at the moment I'm sort of useless in getting things for myself."

The four mentors looked at the woman who spoke, mouths hung open, and before the poor woman knew what was going on, she was immediately bombarded with questions from the school healer, auror and transfiguration teacher.

"How are you feeling?"

"Who are you really?"

"How did you get to be in Lily and James' bodies? Merlin Bless their souls!"

"Are you in any type of pain?"

"How do we know that we can trust you?"

"Who sent you?"

"Enough!" exclaimed Professor Dumbledore at the youthful acting adults. "Please give Mrs Potter something to drink Poppy as well as Mr. Potter."

"Ofcourse Headmaster and I will also get their potions."

As she scurried away towards her office, James cleared his throatand broke the silence the developed "Ummm...what happened? What are my wife and I doing at Hogwarts? and where's ..." before James could finish his querries he was interrupted by a now hysterical Lily.

"Harry!" Lily Potter exclaimed, "where's my son? where's my baby? I want my son now! Do you hear me? Bring me Harry!"

"Harry."

Stratled by the voice calling his name, Harry recollected himself and blinked his tears away and then stood to open the doors. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and stated to slowly open the door. Behind the other side of that same door stood a figure of authority and mentor, nodding to the boy he stepped in and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" asked the sandy blonde haired man.

"Sure , why not?"

"It's about Godric's Hollow," he stated. "If you want to go back there tomorrow, we can go...we have to go early though so you can have the whole day to explore. I'll have to ask Molly to make us some snacks, but I'm sure it will be no problem to her. So what do you think?"

"Okay Remus, sounds like a plan, but do you think I can also bring Ron and Hermione with us? I really want them to see this too." pleaded the young boy.

The warewolf smiled at his charge and said "Sure harry, I don't see why not. Now you best get some sleep before Molly puts you to bed herself...you know how she gets."

Harry smirked as his response to Remus "Night Remus."

"Goodnight Harry." as he was turning to leave, Remus paused by the door and said "I'm here for you whenever you need me Harry...night or day my door will always be open for you."

"I know Remus...and Thank you" he replied softly.

Wit those words said, the pair went in their respective rooms and fell asleep peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down Lily." softly spoke Dumbledore. "Harry is well, but sadly I cannot say that you will be able tosee him tonight."

That wasn't the response that Lily wanted to hear. naturally she was absolutely livid. "WHAT!" screamed the red head. "What do you mean I can't see my son! Who in the bloody wolrd are _you_ to tell _me_ that **I can't see him**? I want to see my baby and I want to see him now." Lily's voice went from screamming to a very dangerously low...so low that James was flinching every time she spoke. "I really don't care if you're the _World's Greatest Wizzard - _so help me Merlin - you will be the World's Greatest Dead Wizzard if you don't bring me my son now...I will make you regret the day you came in between me and my baby!"

James looked onto the pair of powerful beings...one of them his beloved wife who infact looked like she wanted to pounce onto the Old Wizzard, while the other just looked liked he was beaten at a very important game of wizzard's chess.

"Calm down Lily love. I'm sure theres a perfectly good explanation as to why Albus can't bring our own son to us now." soothed James. He stood up from where he was sitting and went into the bed where his wife was and hugged her. " Besides, maybe he just fell asleep or maybe he's trying to sleep - Merlin knows its late already as it is love."

"But James, I want him here with me. After what happened at home and that low life, good for nothing, sick, twisted, evil , bastard Voldersnort tried killing us - I want to hold him." sighed a clamer Lily, not noticing the looks the others were giving each other.

"Lily," cautiously spoke Dumbledore."James' right, I do have some explanations as to why I cannot bring young Mr. Potter here tonight. But before I do, I need to know what happened that night Voldermort came to your home."

Professor McGonagall looked at the Professor as if he had two heads and spoke her mind "Albus, don't you think it's wise to let them tell such a tale now? Can't it wait till morning? They need their strengths to endure tomorrow."

" I understand your concerns Minerva, but it is best if they get out in the open now to better prepapre them for tomorrow." replied Albus. "Please, I do not ask you this if it wasn't for your own good, so I ask you to share your experiences with the rest of us."

Before either of the two could say anything, Madame Pomphrey came bustling about with water and potions floating behind her. She directed the potions and water to go to their repective palces. "Now I need for the two of you to take these potions so you could get better. One potion is a vitamin type potion - designed so that you can recover more quickly and healthy...the other well it can wait till after you have spoken with the Headmaster." firmly stated the healer.

"As I have said Lily, I do have some explanations, but I need to know what happened that night." he reapeated.

Kingsley , who was quiet throughout the whole ordeal conjured up some chairs so that the four of them could sit down. Giving Lily and James a small smile, he sat down and was eager for the famous duo to tell their side to that fateful night.

Lily nodded at James as if trying to tell him that he should begin the story. Catching on James took a deep breath (something that his son inherited from him) and spoke "Well basically Lily and I were in the parlor with little Harry when all of a sudden I heard a loud noise comming from the hallway. I yelled at Lily to take Harry and go and I went to see what happened...Voldermort was standing in the hall and he said to me...

Flashback

_"Well ,Well, Well...we meet again Potter, bud sadly it will be the last time as today is your day to die!" Voldermort viciously said to the Auror._

_"Spare me your **be scared i'm going to kill you routine **Voldy... a halfblood like yourself is no match for a pureblood like me...you said so yourself...the purer the blood the more powerful they are." spat James._

_"You stupid ingrate...CRUCIO!" yelled the red eyed man._

_James dodged the spell just in time. With his Auror instincts he quickly took his stance and fired spell after spell at the enemy. "Bombarda!"_

_Voldermort was blasted away towards the wall, James cautiously made his way towards his fallen nemisis and once there he lifted his wand and said "I believe today is your day to die old coot...Avada..."_

_Before he could finish the spell Voldermort woke up and beat him to the punch..."AVADA KEDAVRA!" (an: did I spell that right?)_

End Of Flashback

"And the next thing I knew...here I am." ended James.

"I believe its my turn...well like James said he yelled at me to go so I did. I kind of had a feeling it was_ him _at the door so I tried to get Harry out of the house, but I guess he somehow put a locking charm on all of the doors and windows...we were trapped. I took Harry to his room and that when I heard a loud noise downstairs and i thought of the worst thing has happened, so I prepared myself for him comming. I put Harry down in his crib and performed a Blood Protection charm as well as a Love protection charm combined. and thats when it happened. He was telling me to ..." tears were flowing down her beautiful face as she closed her eyes to try to stop them from crying out fully from the hurt and anguish that she was put through. "he was telling me to step aside so he could get to Harry and I didn't let him, the next thing I know I was screaming andI woke up here."

"Is that everything then?" questioned Dumbledore. "Is that all that the two of you remember?"

Nodding their solem heads, Minerva Mcgonagall stood up and gave James and Lily a long overdue hug. Tears were also comming out of her eyes.Madame Pomphrey who was sniffling at best stood up and hastened to her office, no doubt to let her real feelings out, as she doesn't like to show her emotions outside of her sanctuary. Kingsley just sat there and was just shocked about what he has heard. mcgonagall gently let her ex students go...shaking out of her revine..."I believe Albus that it is your turn for some story telling. Explanations perhaps and quickly bring them up to date."

"Yes dear Professor, ofcourse." looking at the Husband and wife he slowly began to tell the tale of The Boy Who Lived. the only thing you could hear from the room were the crying and gasping and more crying as the tale was retold. When he was finally finished, shock, hurt and amazement were upon their faces.

"I believe the two of you need your rest now, swapping stories are a mind exhausting experience. So please take the sleeping potion now and we will see you all in the morning." the grandfatherly figure told them softly.

Following their orders, drank their potion and quickly fell asleep with their arms and love comforting each other. Quietly the others left to their own homes or rooms away from all the drama and life's unexpectanties and fell into a somber sleep...

a/n:Sorry for the long await folks...I had this chapter written for sometime now, but i was busy with work and my kids that I haven't found the time to type it out. don't fret...I will have the next two chapter typed out and submitted in two weeks time...thanks a bunch!


End file.
